Deadly Sins II
by HAZMOT
Summary: Sequal to Deadly Sins. formally Aftermath: Deadly Sins II, Vala is having nightmares of events she can't remember. It's been four years since the Ori have been destroyed. Why is she seeing images now? The images are starting to effect Daniels and SG1.
1. Chapter 1

The nights at the Jackson home were fairly quite. Cody and Sam were always active before bed and Daniel always read them a story or tease them with information on alien worlds and artifacts. They were always fascinated how their mother and father would playfully banter back and forth about facts of alien stories. Daniel was sleeping soundly beside Vala and had not noticed Vala's restlessnes. Vala was having more nightmares again. She would see images of ships exploding, flames burning her flesh, evil laughter and shouts of pain.

Vala had been having these nightmares for a couple of days. She didn't bother Daniel with these dreams; she thought it was just stress. She would sit up for hours until she felt like sleeping again. Some days the nightmares would come back and then not return until days later. But was always the same images. Ships exploding, flames, laughter, pain.

One particular night, Vala was tossing and turning, sweat was running down her face and body, she let out a scream and had awaken Daniels this time. Daniel turned on the light to see what was wrong.

"Vala, Vala, what's wrong? Oh my gosh, your covered in sweat, what's wrong baby?

Vala tried not to worry Daniel; she just shrugged off his attention.

"Nothing darling, I just probably ate some spicy food, I'm fine, and I'm fine, really."

"You can't fool me Vala Mol Doran, I know more about you being fine then you do of me, what's wrong?"

"I though I was the only one that called anyone by their three names at once, no wonder the boys hate it when I do that."

"Alright, I, I've been having nightmares, images of ships exploding, pain. I don't see much more just those, they keep repeating over and over every time."

Daniel looked with concern at Vala. "How long has this been going on?"

"A day or two."

"Valaaaa."

"Ok, ok, almost a week, but it's nothing to worry about Daniel. It's, it's probably nothing."

"Then why are you shaking? Come on lets get you out of those sweaty clothes and go take a hot shower, you'll probably feel better."

"I feel better if you join me."

"Uh huh, nice try, go on, I'll go check on the boys, scoot!"

"Can't blame a girl from trying."

Daniel left to check on the boys. Vala entered the shower; her thoughts were on what did those images mean? She had remembered some things taking place with Adria, but a lot of those images were a blur. Daniel had informed her throughout the last four years of her taking on the Ori, but she didn't really remember a whole lot about what really happened.

She heard Daniel come in the bathroom and peer his head in the shower.

"Hey, how ya doing?"

"Better, now that you're here. How are the boys? They didn't hear me did they?"

"No, they're sound asleep, thank goodness; I don't think I could have gotten them back to sleep without a long story."

"Hmm, runs in the family."

"Ha, anyway, can I get you anything, some milk, tea."

"I already have what I want, come here you."

Vala pulled Daniel into the shower, and she moved closer to hug him. Daniel kissed her, and kissed her again. Vala just smiled and kissed him back. He held onto her. He thought he would not allow anything to harm his wife again, she had been through enough, she was happy and that's all he cared about. As he was thinking, Vala turned his face to hers and kissed him more passionately and both of them slid to the shower floor.

* * *

_Authors Note: I couldn't leave it along guys. This story keeps nagging at me. Anyway more soon. I hope you like. Let me know if you want me to continue. I'm working on other plots also._


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel and Vala had awakened to the boys running down the hallway of their house. Cody was chasing his brother Sam to the bathroom, to see if he could practice shaving like his father first. They were fascinated by the fact that their dad shaved his hair off his face. They tried to imitate a lot things Daniel did, including reading and researching any artifacts their father gave them. Their little minds were like sponges. They would ask continues questions over every little detail, to this it drove Vala practically crazy. Having one inquisitive person in the family was enough, three was definitely a crowd.

"I guess the boys are up. They're probably in my shaving cream again. Aren't you glad you don't have to explain those manly things to them, my dear?"

"I'm glad I don't have to explain those womanly things to them, "dear." I'm sure you would probably answer for me."

"Well, I'll get them ready for school and fix breakfast. You had a rough night, why don't you stay in bed a little while. We don't have to report to the base for another two hours, so rest up, ok."

"Alright; Daniel you're too good to me, I love it when you spoil me."

"Well, I feel I need to make it up to you, after all you went through being in labor; twice, I didn't. Dr. Lam is steel talking about how you bent the bed rails giving birth."

"I guess I don't know my own strength; of course you do, don't you lover boy?"

"Oh yeah; Anyway, get some rest; I'll wake you when the boys are off to school."

Daniel left Vala to get the boys ready for school. Vala fell back to sleep instantly. It was a long night of passionate love making for her and Daniel and Vala forgot all about the dreams. Daniel soon had the boys on the bus and walked back into the house and walked back into the bedroom. He saw Vala tossing and turning and murmuring, "No, No, stop, I don't know, I don't know."

"Vala? Vala? Wake up hon, hey wake up."

"Huh, what stay away, stop don't touch me."

"Hey, Hey, wake up, Vala, Vala."

"Daniel?"

"Yes, hey, you were having another nightmare. Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I just, I'm ok, sorry, I don't know why I'm having these nightmares?"

"Come on, let's get cleaned up and get to the base. Maybe Dr. Lam can take a look at you. Maybe she can help. I'll call ahead and see if she's there today. Can I get you anything?"

Vala was still shaken by the nightmares and didn't want Daniel to worry too much.

"No, just a cup of coffee; now I sound like you darling."

"Coming right up, go ahead and take a shower and I'll get you breakfast."

Daniel kissed Vala on the cheek and left to fix them breakfast. Daniel was concerned for Vala, he hadn't seen her this shaken since talking about Adria. He would make sure that Vala saw Dr. Lam when they arrived at base.

**SG1 HEADQUARTERS**

Daniel and Vala arrived on base and went to see Dr. Lam about Vala's nightmares.

"Vala, how long have you been having these nightmares?"

"About a week or so. It's really nothing Dr. Lam, Carol; Daniel worries too much."

"Well I thinks it's a valid concern. Have you been stressed lately?"

"No, the boys and Daniel are their usually inquisitive selves, nothing I can't handle with a little Jell-O. They love it, I mean the boys do, I can't get Daniel to see the fun in eating it."

"Jell-O is not fun, it's a blue colored gelatin that does nothing but wiggle when you move it."

"That's the point darling, it wiggles when you eat it, haven't you seen the commercials?"

Carol was trying not to laugh seeing these two banter back and forth. She thought that's how they met in the first place.

"Vala, I think we should run a few test just to make sure nothings wrong."

"I'm fine Carol, it's just a few nightmares, No one died from having nightmares have they?"

"Well no, but………

Before Dr. Lam could finish, Vala stood up raised her voice at her and Daniel.

"Well I tell you I'm fine, I don't know why you and Daniel insist I'm not. I'm not taking any test and that's final."

Vala walked out the room leaving Carol and Daniel confused. They had never seen Vala this upset over something this trivial.

"I'm worried Carol; Vala has never been this edgy. Even when we had the boys and she was in labor, not once did she become upset with me; she just took it out on those bed rails."

"Yeah, I'm still talking about that one."

"Let her calm down Daniel, maybe all she needs is some rest. I can't see any reason to give her any cat scan and I won't force it on her. Keep an eye on her and give her some space. Remember; you told me she was tortured four years ago by Adria, it may be a delayed reaction. Usually when someone goes through a traumatic experience, the mind has a way of dealing with it by suppressing what happened. From what you've told me in the past, Vala gets very upset when you talk about Adria. From my professional opinion, I believes she's feeling guilty about Adria dying. She really hasn't mourned her death properly and she sacrificed her to save all of us.

"I, I have a confession to make Carol; about Vala."

"What's wrong?" Carol could see Daniel was hesitant about talking.

"I—I never told Vala everything about what happened when she was captured by Adria."

"What do you mean?"

"When we were on the Ori ship, Adria was about to kill us and possibly Vala. But, while Vala was semi conscious, Adria explained in detail how some of her Ori army tortured her, and then some of her Priors did the same. She said they had beaten, cut and burned her and who knows what else."

Daniel paused a little, remembering what Adria had said in detail on how they tortured Vala. How angry he was while Adria casually talked about torturing her mother.

"Take your time Daniel." Carol pulled her chair closer to listen intently. "Take your time."

"Adria, Adria went on to gleefully to inform us that she tortured Vala until she made her scream. She said you could hear her screams all through the corridor, she, she said it was heavenly; God I wanted to kill Adria right there and then Carol. How could she do that to her own mother?"

"Have you told Vala any of this?

"No, I was afraid, she had already been through enough, I didn't want her to remember any of that, especially her own daughter hurting her."

"If she's having memory flashes, then that may be the reason for the nightmares. She's probably confused and frightened. Let Sam and I talk to her Daniel. Maybe we can get her to open up a little. She might respond better if it's just us girls you know. I won't let on that I know what you told me. Does Sam know what Adria did?"

"Yes, Col Mitchell, Teal'c, all of us know. No one else though. They understood this was private between us, just the team."

"Ok, Daniel, listen. Give Vala a little space, be understanding, she's going to be emotional right now and you need to let her know how much you care and love her. That's the best medicine right now. Until she's ready to tell you about how she feels, its best you not tell her about Adria until she's ready."

"Ok, I – I just, I just don't want to see her that hurt again Carol. She means so much to me. I love her so much. She nearly died saving us from the Ori Carol and I don't want her to go thru that kind of pain ever again."

Carol reached over and gave Daniel a hug. She knew that Daniel loved Vala with his whole being. She'd seen how Daniel was a mess while Vala was in the infirmary. She was in a coma for 2 months and it seemed they were really going to lose her. Daniel, Sam, Cam, Teal'c and even her father Gen Landry were in Vala's room at least once a day until she regained consciousness. She remembered that when Vala awoke, Daniel immediately asked her to marry him. She remembers Vala just staring at him and simply stating. "Daniel you could at least let me get dressed first." It was priceless. It was Vala.

"Come on, go find your wife and get her some Jell-O, she'll love you for it."

"Daniel left Dr. Lams office and couldn't help think that Carol may be right. Vala hadn't really mourned Adria's death, and for her to find out that her own daughter tortured her could leave Vala a shell. Vala was happy and he did not want to bring up painful memories after all these years. He knew he had to go find Vala and tell her how much he loved her and no matter what they would get through this together.


	3. Chapter 3

**SG1 HEADQUARTERS**

Daniel tried to find Vala to apologize and treat her to some blue Jell-O, her favorite. He tried to see if maybe she was in his office. No sign of her, maybe he thought she wanted to work off some steam playing basketball with Teal'c and Col Mitchell. He entered the gym and only Mitchell and Teal'c were playing.

"Hey guys, have you seen my lovely wife?"

"No Daniel. Teal'c answered. "Have you lost her again?

Teal'c sense of humor was rare, but it was a treat none the less.

"No, I haven't, thank you very much."

Col Mitchell chimed in. "So you have; haven't you Jackson? Mitchell was smiling along with Teal'c.

"Ok, yeah. So anyway; have you seen her or not?"

"No Jackson we haven't, what's wrong. She elude you again?"

"Well between you guys; Vala has been having a lot of nightmares and we came in to see if Dr. Lam could help. She became angry with me and left; she's been edgy lately, I'm just worried about her that's all."

"Anything we can do to help?" Asked Mitchell.

"No, Yes; I don't know yet."

Mitchell chuckled. "What? The great Dr. Jackson, linguist, holder of 10 degrees stumped?"

"Indeed."

"We'll its rare, but yes; when it comes to my wife. Anyway could you alert me if she comes in to work out; and I'd be afraid guys, very afraid."

"Uh huh, ok, Jackson; will warn Vala your looking for her."

"Thanks; well, I think I've been humiliated enough this morning, see you guys at lunch hopefully "with" my wife."

Daniel left the gym still a little concerned about Vala and her whereabouts. Talking to himself he thought out loud.

"Maybe she's in our room? I'll go check."

Daniel proceeded to their room on base and suddenly heard someone shouting nearing the mess hall. It sounded like Vala.

"What's wrong with you people, can't you keep a little jell-o around? Is that too much to ask around here?"

Everyone in the mess hall was staring at Vala. She was usually bubbly and cordial to everyone, but now she was shouting over a little jell-o.

Daniel walked in and saw Vala was very upset. Everyone looked toward Daniel when he walked in. They all looked at him as if thinking; what's wrong with your wife. Daniel moved over to calm Vala down.

"Vala? Vala? Hey, honey what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She was shouting. "Nothing is wrong. Why does everyone think there's something wrong with me?"

"It's ok Vala, your not usually like this. I was just concerned."

Everyone was still watching what was playing out between Vala and Daniel. Soon Mitchell, Teal'c, Sam and Gen Landry also heard the shouting and arrived at the mess hall. They saw Daniel trying to calm Vala down without any success.

"We'll all I wanted was a little blue Jell-O and nooooooo. They don't have any, I I ju--, wan………

Vala started to sway and lifted her hand towards her head, she was about to pass out. Daniel saw what was happening and lifted her up before she fell to the floor. SG1 moved towards Daniel to help.

"Vala? Vala? She's passed out; I'm taking her to the infirmary. He looked at his friends with worry in his eyes and carried Vala all the way.

Dr. Lam, Carol? It's Vala she passed out."

Dr. Lam rushed to meet Daniel. "Here; put her on that bed, we'll check her out. Did she hit her head or what?" Asked Carol as she was checking the response in Vala's eyes.

"No, I found her shouting at people in the mess hall and then she just stopped and passed out. I caught her before she hit the floor. Could this be anything to do with her having these nightmares Carol?"

"I don't know Daniel, let me run some test on her and I'll do a CAT scan with your permission."

"Yes, please Carol go ahead. I need to know if she's going to be alright."

"I'll do everything I can; don't worry I'll see what's wrong, go wait outside and I'll be with you when I'm done."

"Alright." He looked down at Vala and whispered. "I'll be right her love, I love you, I love you."

Daniel left the infirmary and met his friends in the hallway.

Sam asked first. "Daniel what happened. I've never seen Vala so upset."

"I don't know Sam. She's been having these dreams lately and been agitated. Carol was going to ask you to help earlier about Vala opening up to what's wrong."

"Is there anything we can do?" Gen Landry asked.

"No, not now. Carol is doing some test and we'll know later." I'm just worried about her. Carol thinks it might be a delayed reaction to Adria's death; that she may feel guilty about sacrificing her to save us."

"Vala Mol Doran went through much pain while in Adria's hands." I do not wish to see her in such pain again." Teal'c interjected.

"I know big guy, thanks, I don't either, but to tell you the truth, I don't think Vala remembers to much about what Adria said about her torturing Vala to death. I for one don't know if she should remember all that and more." Daniel stated.

"Well, let's just wait and see if Carol can figuire out why she passed out first." Sam said.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate you being here. I'll let you know as soon as Carol finishes her test on Vala, ok."

"Alright, keep us informed. You know how to reach us if you need us." Col Mitchell stated.

Sam hugged Daniel and left with the rest of his teammates to go back to duty. Daniel could only wait and hope that Dr. Lam could come up with some answers. He knew deep down, this had to be about Adria in some way. He'd just hope he wouldn't have to tell Vala what really happened while on Adria's ship. He didn't know if she could take this information well. He had to hope that Vala was as strong enough to listen and strong enough to accept what happened to her. Now it was time he surmised, to save her.


	4. Chapter 4

**INFIRMARY**

Daniel was still waiting patiently in the Infirmary awaiting for Dr. Lam's test results on Vala. He was concerned that Vala had passed out. She had told him that the nightmares were not serious, but he noticed before Vala passed out she was holding her head as if in pain. The waiting was getting to him. Vala was the most important person in the world to him. She had given him two healthy boys, an extended family and he was a father for the first time in his life. For four years it was a happy life. No Ori to defeat, Adria was no longer a threat and SG1 had a peaceful existence without dire planets needing to be saved. The Milky Way was safe and it all was because of Vala. She had almost lost her life saving people who didn't know she existed other than the President and all the personnel at SG1.

Now his wife was in the infirmary under Dr. Lam's care. He couldn't help thinking that the memory of Adria was causing her such pain. He thought he may have to tell Vala everything that happened on the Ori ship. Cam, Sam, and Teal'c had seen Vala at her worst as Prior Vala. She had destroyed more ships than they could count, had thrown mere soldiers into space to die without blinking and eye and destroyed the Ori by creating a Super Nova. She had done things no human would have thought possible and lived.

Daniel considered himself blessed. To say his wife was extraordinary would be an understatement. He loved the way she always played with the boys. They were so much like her. They were always inquisitive, bubbly, easy to approach and very intelligent. His friends and staff adored them. The entire team couldn't help thinking that Cody and Sam were little Daniel's running around. Every time anyone brought back an artifact or book to study they would argue amongst themselves on who would unlock their mysteries first. As a joke they even made them little army shirts, backpacks, army boots and small official SG1 patches. His friends figured if they were the sons of the two people who have saved the earth the most, at least by osmosis they deserved to be part of their team, but only as junior members.

* * *

In Daniels office in a little small corner of his office, there lay the remains of the Prior staff that Vala brought them back with. It was half burned and scorched from Vala's fight with the Ori. It was faintly glowing.

* * *

**INFIRMARY**

Dr. Lam was giving Vala a CAT scan. She was still unconscious and showed no sign of waking soon. This concerned Carol due to Daniel telling her that she did not hit her head when she passed out. Carol was looking through the test results and saw that her brain had a slight infraction. There was an abnormal uncontrolled cell division growing in her cerebral hemisphere of her brain. When Vala was in a coma, Carol had scheduled extensive test on Vala head and there was no evidence of any damage. Now after four years there was the infraction, Carol thought. Why is this showing up now? She checked to see that Vala was comfortable and tell Daniel of her findings.

Daniel looked up and saw Dr. Lam motioning him to come in her office.

"Carol, did you find out why Vala passed out. Is she ok?"

"Daniel I finished the CAT scan on Vala and I found an abnormality; there are uncontrolled cell divisions in her brain. I surmise that the suppressed ATA gene you informed me about to make this Superweapon may have caused this delayed brain Tumor."

"BrainTumor! No, Carol what, what can we do? We have to help her, please."

"I'm going to do all I can Daniel. This may explain her shouting; sometimes tumors produce behavioral impairment, personality changes, and tremors. I'm going to keep her in the infirmary to do some more tests. She's in no danger right now but I feel I need to do more research to help her."

"Can I see her Carol? I need to see that she's alright, "please."

"Yes, she's still unconscious; and that worries me honestly, but she is in no pain, that's why I want to keep her for observation."

Daniel entered the room and Vala looked like she was resting peacefully. He sat down next to her bed and placed her hand in his. I love you Vala, you are my life, you and the boys. You saved this galaxy and we almost lost you. You are so important in my life; "you are my life."

Daniel was tearing up. He couldn't see his life with Vala. He would need to contact Sam and the rest to let them know what was going on with Vala. He was also worried about the boys. What would he say to them about their mother? He knew they loved their mother very much, she was their light.

* * *

In the corner in Daniel and Vala's shared office on base, Vala's prior staff was glowing and pulsating like a heartbeat. The staff had been stored away as a reminder to Daniel and SG1 that Vala gave them a second chance for life. The staff continued to glow, it was missing its master.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry I'm taking so long to update. I have so many twist is contagious :)


	5. Chapter 5

**INFIRMARY**

Sam had checked back earlier with Daniel to see how Vala was doing. Daniel was still with Vala by her bedside. Dr. Lam had seen Sam come in. She motioned her towards her office.

"Hi Carol, I was just checking back to see how Vala was doing. Is everything alright?"

Well I think Daniel should be the one to tell you, but I don't think he won't mind. Sam? He and the boys are going to need your help now. Vala and Daniel are family and I think just you, Teal'c, Cam and my father should know. I found an abnormality in Vala's brain. She has a brain tumor. I believe this formed due to a foreign gene in Vala's body."

"Oh no; Carol, Is she going to be ok? How's Daniel taking this?"

"As well as to be expected. I know Vala went through a lot four years ago; you and Daniel filled me in on a lot of what Adria did to her; and now this. I know Daniel is probably going to need all of our support right now."

"What can we do Carol?"

"Well, Daniel is probably going to need some help with the boys. I know he's going to be concentrating on Vala being well and we just need to support him and Vala. I know they'll both get thru this with our help."

"Alright, I'll notify Jack, Cam and Teal'c, I know they'll want to do their part also."

"I'll tell my dad too. I just want them to be happy Sam; Vala has been through so much pain. Daniel would do anything to help Vala."

* * *

Daniel was still by Vala's bedside waiting for her to awake. Daniel thought, Vala looked so peaceful; he wanted her to wake up and see her eyes. Every time he looked at the boys he saw Vala's eyes, they were always so full of life. Vala had a way of showing him what he was missing in life. The way she enjoyed just laughing at the boys when they played a joke on him or anyone else for that matter. Watching the boys sleep at night in their beds, appreciating that they were healthy, smart and inquisitive like him. She enjoyed life to the fullest and it took him almost losing her four years ago to realize that.

Vala was beginning to stir.

"Dan—Daniel?

"I'm here baby, I'm here. How ya feeling?"

"Daniel, I don't feel so good, my head is killing me."

"I'll call Dr. Lam is and see if she can give you anything for your headache."

"Daniel what's wrong? You're usually more talkative than this and you have that; better not tell her look on your face."

"I do not. I have that can I help my wife look on my face."

"Danielllllllll."

"Ok, I'm sorry hon, I'll come clean. I should know better than hide anything from you.

Daniel paused before answering.

"Carol said that she found an abnormality in your head. It', she believes it's a brain tumor."

Vala didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"So, am I going to die or are you just going to sit there and say everything's going to be alright?"

Daniel was stunned by Vala's revelation. Yet he knew she was in pain and Carol had warned her about personality and behavioral changes. But he also knew that Vala was always direct with him. They had been through too much not to be honest with one another.

"I don't know honey. Dr. Lam didn't tell me if it was life threatening or not. So honestly I don't know."

"Ok, fair enough; and I'm sorry Daniel; I didn't mean to snap at you or be so harsh, I just want my head to stop hurting."

"No apologies needed. Tell you what; I'll go find Carol and then how about some of that blue Jell-O you and the boys try to push on me."

"That sound fine. Hey, I love you."

"Love you too, be right back."

Vala watched Daniel leave and laid her head back down. She couldn't believe that nightmares could cause such headaches and now she knew. She kept thinking, why now, when everything was so perfect after all these years. She thought, she had a husband that loved her as must as she loved him. Two lovely boys, friends an extended family, a home. She never imagined one day she would have all this, never. Adria was the closest thing she had to a family after Qetesh had all but destroyed her family. She was ostracized from her village and nearly tortured to death.

Vala decided she was going to fight. Her family was too important to give up. She had fought the entire Ori Armada, their armies, the Ori themselves and won. She had saved the galaxy, her friends and Daniel and in the end she had saved herself too. Yes, she decided she was going to fight this or die trying.

* * *

In a distant galaxy, in another dimension. Awaiting was a chance to regain its power, to look again for its former glory. It had sensed that something had used Dakara. It would wait a little longer, it had waited a millennia. Who ever had used the Dakara; it would seek them out and put them into service again. It had a beacon and it was following its trail wherever it led. 


	6. Chapter 6

INFIRMARY

**Dr. Lam was leary of releasing Vala the next day. She had run several more tests on Vala and the results were the same. She had given Vala some stronger medication to dull the headaches. Vala refused to stay in the infirmary and Daniel could not convince her otherwise, she wanted to be with her family, and she missed the boys terribly. They all came to pick her up Daniel, Cody and Sam. Earlier Daniel explained to the boys that Vala was ill and that they would have to make an effort to not scream and shout around the house so much. As soon as Vala was home both boys showed their mother the drawings they had made. Vala was elated and placed them in a frame near the bed. She was tired and exhausted from all the previous test and attention. Daniel immediately put her to bed to rest and the boys made extra sure they stayed quiet.**

"**Daddy, is mommy going to be ok?" Said Cody. **

"Yes, she just needs some extra rest. You guys can help her out by getting her whatever she needs or keeping her comfortable. She loved your drawings."

**Sam interjected. "Daddy can I see mommy now, I miss her?"**

"**No, not right now son, let your mother rest. It's been a long morning for her and if she needs anything we'll help her out ok."**

**"OK." Both boys said in unison.**

"**Go wash up for dinner, I'm making some soup for your mother and macaroni and cheese soufflé for you guys and make sure your quite now."**

"**OK!**

**Daniel was really worried about Vala. She looked so tired out. Dr. Lam had explained to him that Vala was strong enough to handle the headaches with the medication but she may be weak because of the pain.**

**Sam and Jack had called earlier to check on Vala's condition. Col Mitchell and Teal'c had left a message that if there was anything Daniel needed they would be there for his family. Daniel couldn't have better friends he thought. Vala had been through so much, they all knew this was killing Daniel. He wanted to make sure the boys didn't know the severity of Vala's condition and worry. The boys thought the world of their mother and Daniel felt blessed that Vala encouraged their curiosity and loved them beyond words. Vala had been a blessing to him beyond his wildest dreams. She had opened up a whole new life for him. Being a husband again, a father and feeling that nothing was impossible when his wife and sons loved him.**

**Everyone had noticed the difference in Daniel when he was around his little family. Jack had teased him that his food even tasted better now that he had a little family. Jack was flying in from Washington to be with Sam. She was due any day and he was worried he would miss the birth. Vala had made sure Sam rested each day and took care of the little things Sam needed until the baby was due. Daniel and Vala were going to be the Godparents and the boys the little uncles. They were all thrilled for this new arrival especially Vala. Sam and Vala had become close and after seeing how happy Vala was with the boys, Sam and Jack decided to start their own little brood. **

**Vala had caused a change in all of them. Since the Ori were destroyed everyone seemed more relaxed and at peace. Col Mitchell had informed Daniel that he was thinking of asking Carolyn to marry him and Teal'c has been seeing someone also. Vala was infectious to them all. She wanted to see her friends and family happy and she made sure each one of them took time out from their missions to enjoy each others company. After Adria had died she committed herself to cherish her friends more and show it openly. **

**She still regretted she never had the chance to turn Adria around to good and when she died without saying goodbye to her only daughter, it was very disturbing to her. Daniel picked up on some of Vala's depression about Adria, but he never pressed Vala on it. She wanted children with him as soon as possible and Daniel thought she may have felt guilty for not being closer to Adria, but Daniel also knew the truth about what Adria did to her own mother they all did thanks to Adria. Daniel still remembers vividly how Adria described torturing her mother and then making her into a Prior. To Daniel and the rest, Adria was pure evil and she got what she deserved. **

**Daniel had finished making the soup and went to check on Vala. He opened the door and saw that Vala was still sleeping. He left and prepared to eat with the boys.**

"**Hey you guys clean up good, I wonder who taught you how to do that?"**

"**Daddy you and mommy said germs are everywhere and we should make sure we clean up before every meal." Said Sam. **

**Sam was the embodiment of his mother. He loved pulling jokes on everyone and he was always quick with witty answers. He had his mother's eyes and dark hair, and definitely his mother's smile. He would light up the room. Cody was the oldest by one year. He had his father's eyes and dark brown hair and his father's curiosity for history and artifacts. He would search books for hours and loved his father's vast library. He and his father would talk different ancient languages at the dinner table and would drive Sam and his mother nuts. Sam and his mother would retaliate against them by hiding their artifacts around the house and yard and asked them to go find them knowing they were booby trapped and only Sam and Vala would know how to disengage them. This would drive Daniel and Cody nuts. They all had their unique gifts and relished that they would try to outsmart one another. They couldn't have been a better family unit.**

"**Daddy is mommy going to eat? Is the soup ready? Can we give it to mommy now?" asked Sam.**

"**Mommy is still resting and when she wakes we can all help serve her, alright."**

"**Ok, but she always eat with us daddy, I miss mommy making those funny faces when you and Cody talk with each other all the time."**

"**Yeah, I miss mommy's faces too. Come on you two eat up and it's off to bed with you.**

"**Ah, do we have to daddy? Said Sam.**

"**Yes, you guys have had enough excitement for today and I want to clean up and check on your mother again."**

"**Can we say goodnight to her daddy? Asked Cody.**

"**I think it would be ok. Now if she's still sleep you can whisper goodnight to her."**

**Daniel and the boys checked on Vala. She was still asleep and Cody and Sam whispered to her goodnight. Daniel had them take a bath and put them both to bed. Sam fell asleep immediately. Cody was still awake.**

"**Dad, what's wrong with mommy?"**

**Daniel answered his son. "She's just tired and Aunt Carolyn gave her something for a little headache."**

"**Daddy I saw mommy she's never tired. There's something wrong, I can tell. Mommy said it's no ok to keep secrets."**

"**Nothing gets past you does it?"**

"**Mommy always said I'm a chip off the old block, whatever that means, and she said if one of us is hurting we should tell one another."**

"**Your mother is wise beyond her years. Don't tell her that, I mean about the years."**

**Cody was waiting for his father to answer him. Cody had always been insightful when it came to people's feelings. He had a knack for picking up on emotions and always amazed Daniel when he was thinking about his mother.**

"**Don't let your brother know this; I don't want him to worry. Your older and you can handle this I think a little better. You're mother." Daniel paused for a minute. "She, Aunt Carolyn found a small tumor in your mothers head. Do you know what a tumor is?"**

"**Yeah, dad I think, it's when there's a malfunction of the brain or pressure on the brain."**

"**How did you get to be so smart young man?"**

"**Mommy says the same thing; she says that I'm a little Dan the man. Mom talks in riddles a lot. I think she does that on purpose. I love it though."**

"**Well yes, it's an abnormality in the brain. Sometimes it can cause headaches and other illnesses, so we have to take special care of mom right now and I want you guys to help out around the house, ok."**

"**Is, is she going to die?"**

"**No son, not if we can help it. Aunt Carolyn is going to do everything in her power to help your mother and so are we. Remember don't tell your brother, you know how sensitive he is."**

"**I know dad, we'll take care of her won't we."**

"**Yeah, she's the best; now go to bed before I read you a book and not a fairytale one either."**

"**Ok dad, I love you and mommy, goodnight."**

**Daniel kissed his son on the forehead and tucked him in. He checked on Sam and left their room. He cleaned up in the kitchen and wanted to get to bed to be with Vala. Vala had not stirred since putting her to bed. He checked her breathing and it was even. He took off his shirt and pants and scooted in next to Vala. She stirred and instinctively snuggled in next to Daniel. He smiled knowing she sensed him near and held onto and scooted a little closer to her. As he drifted off to sleep his thought were on his wife. I can't lose her, not now, she's my life, I love her so much, please let her be alright, please. **


	7. Chapter 7

**In the dark corner of some unknown universe it moved to a unknown destination. It sensed in the Milky Way an awakening of Dakara, something has awakened it. It can feel its power emanating from this galaxy. Who would dare to use the dark weapon. It would pay the price for using Dakara. It had been asleep, purposely driven from the galaxy as punishment. They could not hold it, they will all be punished for forgetting me. They cannot hide from my wrath, they have forgotten. I will make them remember. Destruction to them all for forgetting me. Destruction to all who stand in my way.**

**JACKSON HOME**

**Daniel faintly heard a ringing in his ears. He slowly awakened and Vala was still in his arms. He heard a ring again, he realized it was his phone.**

"**He—Hello, who is this?"**

"**Danny boy is that you? Hey get over here to the infirmary. Sam might be in labor. Hello, hello."**

"**Jack, is that you, what, what's going on?"**

"**Hey, I just got back in town." Jack said. "Sam was in pain and I took her to the base infirmary, get over here, she's asking for Vala and you. We did make you guys the Godparents didn't we?"**

"**Sam's having the baby?"**

"**I don't know; they may think its false labor, but I'm not taking any chances and I want the both of you here if she does have the baby. Vala seems to having a calming effect on my wife, go figure."**

"**Ok, ok, we'll be right there, tell Sam we love her."**

"**I think she knows that, I want you both here, I'm scared Danny boy."**

"**Ok Jack will be there soon."**

**Daniel hung up the phone and turned towards Vala. She was already awake.**

"**Hey how ya feeling?"**

"**I feel fine, was that Jack I heard you say, is Sam alright, is the baby alright, what's wrong?"**

"**Yes, Yes and Jack is at the infirmary with Sam, he came home early and Sam was in pain. They think it might be false labor, but he wanted to make sure. Plus Sam is asking for you."**

"**Well let's go, time's a wasting, I'll get the boys and bundle them up and off we go."  
**

"**Hey are you sure you're up to this? How's your headache?"**

"**I'm fine darling that stuff that Carolyn gave me seems to have worked. I'll be fine, our friends need us, let's go, let's go."**

"**I tell you what let's switch, I'll get the boys and you young lady will get dress and grab something to eat. You were tired and hadn't eaten most of the day, you'll need your strength, ok."**

"**Always looking out for me. I guess I have to love you. Ok, getting breakfast. I'll grab something for you and the boys too. I love you." Said Vala.**

"**I love you too. Now go, we'll be ready in 20 minutes."**

**Daniel kissed Vala and went to wake up the boys. They decided to just leave them in their pajamas and bundle them up to sleep in the car. Daniel called Cam and Teal'c to inform them he was on the way to the base infirmary and filled him in on Sam. They would all meet at base and see how Sam was doing. Once they arrived Teal'c took charge of the boys and Cam had called Carolyn to check on Sam.**

"**Jack she's going to be fine." Carolyn informed him. "It was false labor and I'm going to give her something to relax. This often happens in anticipation of birth. She must have been so excited to see you it just affected her that's all."**

**Jack sounded relieved. "Thanks Carolyn, she had me worried for a minute. I probably scarred poor Daniel and Vala to death. Can I see her now?"**

"**Yes, said Carolyn. "She's awake a little disappointed but she's waiting for you."**

**Daniel, Vala, Cam and Teal'c were all in the waiting room. The boys were still asleep and they saw Carolyn on her way out to see them.**

**Vala was the firs to speak.**

"**Carolyn is she ok? Is the baby fine? Is Jack fine?"**

"**Yes, yes and yes. They are all fine. It was false labor and Sam's doing ok. Jack's in with her now. Give them a few minutes and you could probably go in; and speaking of alright, how are you doing? Did the pills help?"**

"**I'm fine, and yes the pills did help. Daniel's been fussing over me all morning, make him stop." Vala smiled. **

"**Ok, Daniel stop."**

"**Ha, ha, another comedian in the infirmary, isn't Jack enough."**

"**He's infectious and that's in a good way, I think. Anyway I'm going to be in my office. Cam would you like to join me?"**

"**Vala teased. "Uh Oh, your in trouble now Cam, in the doctors office, don't do anything I've already done."**

**Cam's face turned red. "Vala!"**

**Teal'c interrupted. "I will see to the little warriors. They are still sleep and I do not wish to wake them unless necessary."**

"**Thanks T, you're the perfect babysitter. What would we do without you?" Said Vala.**

"**Indeed."**

**Jack came out of the room and hugged Vala and Daniel. **

"**Hey big guy, I see they have you babysitting again. You should start charging them." Snickered Jack.**

**Teal'c just nodded his head.**

"**Hey, old man how she is doing?" said Daniel.**

"**She's great, she's asking for Vala though, you know girl talk probably."**

"**Well I guess then we have a lot to talk about then, including about you." Said Vala. "I'll go see her. Can you two can raise a cup a coffee for a girl and I know Sam has to be hungry too."**

**Vala kissed Daniel on the cheek and left to go see Sam.**

"**You know Jack, we are some lucky men; we have some great wives. They trust us to get their breakfast for them."**

"**I know, it's nice to know we are so needed." Jack mocking a crying sniff.**

"**Indeed."**

**Vala came in and immediately hugged Sam. **

"**Hey you, how are you feeling? Carolyn filled us in on your false labor. Said Vala.**

"**Yeah." Feeling a little disappointed. Sam continued. "I saw Jack come home early and I guess my body reacted. I was so hoping to have the baby already. I feel like a plump pomagrante."**

"**Well darling whatever that is, I can sympathize. Remember, I must of felt like that when I was pregnant. I'm glad your just ok, you scared me."**

"**I'm fine, Jack is ok. I think he was more nervous than I was. Him arriving early was a nice surprise. How are you doing? I was more worried about you. I forget you had not been feeling well. I miss talking to you."**

"**Hey I'm not the one in the hospital right now. I'm worried about you don't scare me like that. Daniel will worry for the both of us."**

**Both of them started laughing knowing it was true. **

"**Sam, I know this might not be the time to do this, but I want to ask a favor of you."**

"**What hon. Is something wrong?"**

"**I, I just want to be prepared if anything happens to me. I want you and Jack to look after the boys and Daniel if something happens to me."**

"**Now hold on for a minute. Nothing's going to happen to you and you quit thinking like that. Daniel loves you and those boys adore you. Nothing is ever going to change that and you quit talking like that."**

"**Sam, I'm being realistic. I know what Carolyn said and I don't know if she can help. She seems optimistic but I have to prepare for the worst if something does happen to me."**

"**Look at me Vala." Vala looked up. **

**"You saved an entire galaxy, you saved all of us and you have a family and friends I might add who love you dearly. I've never seen Daniel so happy in his life. He will do everything in his power to make sure you get well and he will make sure everyone else does too. Don't you dare give up on yourself; we won't and those boys need their mother. I need you, we all do. You make us look at life Vala and we see a whole new world ahead of us. I want my child to see their Godmother and her family and be apart of the love you have for all of us. You have been such a big help with the baby and helping me adjust. I still can't believe I'm having a baby and Jack has been so attentive. It's like he's a little kid, waiting for the surprise. You and Daniel have been an inspiratiton to us. We see you with Cody and Sam and you just light up. I can't and won't see that light go out in your or their eyes. Daniel loves you with all his heart and we do too, so I will not let you give up, none of us will and if you ever speak like that again, I'm going to tell Teal'c and then you'll have to answer to him."**

**Both fo them started laughing while tears were streaming down both their eyes and they hugged one another.**

"**Ok, Sam. Man; having a baby sure toughens you up." Sam laughed and hugged her friend again.**

**Daniel and Jack were in the mess hall getting breakfast for their wives. **

"**Thanks Danny boy for getting here so fast. I was so worried about Sam. It's been a long time since I was a father and Sam well; Sam she just completes me." Said Jack.**

"**I know what you mean Jack. I can't see my life without Vala. Sam and her are such good friends and they look out for one another including us."**

"**I see that Vala is feeling much better. Sam clued me in on what's wrong with Vala. You know if there's anything you two need, it's done. I am a General you know."**

"**Thanks Jack, not about the General and all, but just being concerned. Everyone has been so helpful through all of this, I can't begin to put into words what this all means to me."**

"**What, you speechless, I have to tell your wife on you, no better yet tell Teal'c on you." Jack said smiling. **

**Daniel was smiling also and was thanking his friend for lifting his spirits. **

"**So, said Jack. "Do you think Cam and Carolyn would want CC on their towels or CCM?

* * *

**

Authors Note: Sorry for the long delay. I was consumed to write Cold Mountain. So updates will come sooner. Tell me what you think so far. 


	8. Chapter 8

Daniel and Jack were on their way back to see Sam. Vala was still in Sam's room helping her dress. The Doctor on duty was releasing Sam to go home since there was only false labor.

"Thanks Vala, I appreciate you helping me out." Said Sam.

"Hey, what are friends for. You helped me out enough with the boys before and after birth. I bet there still talking about that bed rail I bent." Said Vala.

"So you know about that huh."

"Oh yeah, I'm reminded by my dear husband. I'm a legend in the infirmary."

Vala and Sam were finishing up when Daniel and Jack entered the room.

"Ah, said Jack. "We missed all the fun and we brought you breakfast too."

Daniel chimed in. "And to think we had it special made, brewed."

"You know Vala; we are so lucky they are so humble. I get all misty when they know we care."

"I know, I know. I think it's so adorable."

"Ok, now that that's over, how ya doin my beautiful wife?" Jack interjected.

"The doctor has already released me and I'm ready to go. Can we stop and get something to eat? I feel like donuts and ice cream; maybe some salt water taffy to go with it."

"I know I didn't hear that right." Said Jack. "I heard the ice cream right, but salt water taffy Sam. You just can't whip that up. How about some chocolate?"

"Ok, I know you just returned home and tired and all. I'm easy."

"Vala, I think we've entered the twilight zone here." Said Daniel.

Vala didn't answer. She was staring at the wall; she slowly put her hands to her head and was weaving. Daniel rushed over to catch her. She passed out.

"Vala, Vala, Oh my God! Help, Doctor, Help." Daniel was frantic.

The on call Doctor rushed in. Daniel picked her up and laid her on Sam's bed. The Doctor called in some nurses to assist him.

Dr. Himes hooked her up to saline solution and had her records pulled. Daniel was scared. Vala was feeling fine most of the day and without warning she collapsed.

"Doctor, what's wrong? She was fine all day. Could it be her tumor?"

"Dr. Lam is on her way in. I'm familiar with her case. It could be; I'm going to run a CAT scan on her to see what is developing. Has she complained about any nausea or headaches today?" asked Himes.

"No, she has been fine, at least she's hasn't complained about anything being wrong."

Sam and Jack were worried also. They saw that Daniel was having trouble holding it together.

Jack pulled Daniel aside. "Daniel, Daniel, lets wait outside. Carolyn is on her way, I'm sure Dr. Himes will let us know what's going on. Sam and I will wait with you, come on lets get out of their way."

"I can't lose her Jack; Sam she's everything to me, this is the second time this has happened. She has to be ok, she has to be."

"Come on Daniel. Sam was trying to be reassuring. "She's tough, I know her, she's not going to go anywhere, she loves you and the boys, and she's going to be alright."

Daniel was physically upset. His hands were shaking.

"She has a tumor Sam. I know what that can do to a person. Vala knows what it can do to her. I don't even know how she's still standing. I – I." Daniel broke down, he couldn't hold his emotions in.

Sam reached over to hug him. Jack had never seen Daniel like this. Sam had informed him about Vala's condition, but he didn't know it was this serious.

Dr. Lam finally came in to the infirmary. She consulted with Dr. Himes on Vala's condition.

"She's stable, I gave her a sedative and ran a CAT scan on her. I see growth since your last scan Dr. Lam. Small, but it's there. Have you consulted a specialist about the tumor being operative?"

"Yes, I consulted with a known Neurologist, Dr. Meyer and he believed she has a slow growing/late onset symptoms. The headaches, the behavioral impairment, personality changes. Now she's had another attack. I'm more worried about her functional systems such as her visual and motor skills. If there is pressure building in her brain, this may affect her. I need to see about some other test, but I need to speak to her husband first. Move her to a comfortable room, I want to keep her under observation right now."

"Yes, Dr. Lam, I'll get her moved immediately."

Dr. Lam's thoughts weighed heavy about informing Daniel of what was going on with Vala. There should be no reason for Vala's tumor, but there it was and all her skills as a Doctor were useless against helping her friend. She decided she was not giving up. There had to be a reason for this happening and she was going to find the answer. She approached Daniel in the waiting area.

"Dr. Lam; Carolyn, how is she? Can I see her? Can I take her home now?"

"I'm sorry Daniel, but she's under sedation for the pain. She had a relapse and I'm sorry to say the tumor is growing. I need to run more test. There should be no reason for this tumor to grow, yet it is and I'm going to do everything in my power to help her."

Daniel was speechless. Carolyn had given him more bad news on Vala's condition and he was trying to stay in control. His thoughts were on the boys, how was he going to explain there mother was ill again?"

"Is there anything we can do?" Said Sam.

"I think that we can all pray that the tumor slows down and we find out what's causing this tumor. My gut instincts tell me that this is not a normal tumor. Tumors just don't grow in a short time without certain symptoms showing up. This was almost instantaneously and I refuse to believe that we can't do something about it."

Daniel finally composed himself. "Carolyn I need to see her, please. I need her to know I love her. Please."

"Ok Daniel, I know how worried you are."

Jack interjected. "We'll take care of the boys Daniel, don't worry. Take all the time you need, we'll be here if you need us."

Both Jack and Sam hugged Daniel before he went with Carolyn. Sam was heartbroken. Vala had just been comforting her about the baby and this happens. Jack was beside himself. He had seen Daniel upset before about Vala, but not like this. He promised himself he would do everything in his power to help out his friends.

Daniel entered the room where they had placed Vala. She looked so peaceful he thought. Her face was slightly pale and her hair was slightly pulled down around her face. He pulled up a chair beside her and held her hand and caressed her face.

Daniel whispered. "I love you Vala, you hear me, I love you, I need you so much. You're going to get better, I know so. You fight this, you hear me, fight for our love, our life together and our sons. Everyone loves you Vala, there's nothing you wouldn't do for us and we in turn for you. Our lives are so enriched by your presence in our world. You saved us all, now it's time to save you."

* * *

In the corner of Daniels office, there lays an ignored half staff. It's glow was pulsating faster, stronger. It awaits to be used again, to fulfill another power that had been long forgotten. It waits, it waits. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Jack and Sam had taken the boys home for the night. They let them know that their mother was ill again and that their father was staying in the infirmary to make sure she was alright. Cody was sure that his more was ill from what his father had told him earlier about his mother's tumor. Little Sam was reassured by his Aunt Sam that his mother was going to be ok and she just needed some extra rest. Jack had made it a point to entertain the boys to keep their minds off their mother being ill for awhile. Sam had checked back with Daniel to see if there was any change to Vala's condition. He made her aware that Carolyn was running some more test and he would let them know if there was any change. **

**Daniel was asleep by Vala's side when he felt a hand run through his hair.**

"**Huh, Wha, Vala, Vala hey you're awake."**

"**I had another relapse didn't I?" asked Vala.**

"**Yes, darling you did. I was so worried, how do you feel? Can I get you anything?"**

"**I'm so tired. Said Vala. "Like I've been sleep for a long time. Daniel I need to tell you something, it's important that you listen to me.**

"**What is it hon?"**

"**Daniel, I feel something's coming. Something terrible, dangerous. I feel like I – I'm some part of a puzzle. I had a dream of something horrible happened to me and I can't shake this feeling it's going to happen again."**

"**Maybe if you talk about it, maybe it will help."**

"**I- I see images, images of Priors, a lot of them, then." Vala paused for a moment to remember. **

"**Adria, I see Adria laughing at me, like she's enjoying something, something sinister. I keep telling her, I don't know anything and she keeps laughing, she keeps laughing."**

**Vala held her head down and was holding Daniel's hand more firm. Daniel knew he had to tell Vala the truth about what Adria did to her.**

"**Vala, I need to see if you remember anything before Adria turned you into a Prior?"**

"**I don't remember much, it's still kind of blurry. I remember being on Adria's ship and some pain and blackness, but I don't remember much."**

"**Vala, I have something to tell you, it's not going to be pleasant. I- I don't want to alarm you, but on the ship when you were a Prior and Adria almost defeated you. She, she said some things that she put you through. Some things she described in detail while the rest of us were pinned to the wall by Adria."**

**Vala could see Daniel was having trouble telling her. She knew if most of been very painful to hear if Daniel was hesitant.**

"**Daniel, please tell me;I want to know. If this is what's causing me to be afraid, I want to face it. Remember, we said honesty, honesty to help one another."**

"**Adria, Adria told us that when they brought you back to life, she had her army beat you several times and then she had Priors burn you and stab you until you screamed for mercy." Daniel was watching Vala's reaction.**

**Faintly she said. "Go, go on."**

"**Adria said that after they tortured you, she said she personally tortured you some more until she made you scream and that she enjoyed making you feel pain."**

**Daniels mouth was dry. He couldn't say anymore to hurt Vala. He watched her to see if she would react and be angry at him for keeping this information to himself and not tell her.**

**Vala was silent. She was taking all this information in. She thought her own daughter tortured her until she screamed for mercy and then laughed and taunted her. Then to torture her more she turned her into a Prior. Why was she still feeling like something dreadful was going to happen? Why after all these years would these memories affect her now?**

"**Daniel can you leave me for a moment please?"**

"**Vala, don't shut me out, please I want to be here with you. I didn't want to keep this from you. I can't see you in this much pain about this. Adria was a monster and you didn't deserve that from your own daughter."**

"**Daniel please, please just let me be alone for awhile, please." Vala looked away from Daniel, she seemed distant.**

**Daniel did as she asked. He knew that this was killing Vala. Her own daughter described to her husband and the others how she was beaten and humiliated for what. She felt ashamed and angry. Her head was hurting and she wanted to hide. **

**Daniel walked down to Carolyn's office. He needed to talk to someone who understood. He knocked on Dr. Lam's office door.**

"**Carolyn, I need to talk to you."**

"**Come in." Said Carolyn. "What's wrong? One of the nursed reported that Vala was awake. I was just on my way to check her out."**

"**Yes, she's awake and I told her Carolyn. I told her what Adria did to her and that I knew. She said while she was unconscious she dreamed of Adria laughing, causing her pain and something terrible was going to happen. I had to tell her, she needed to know. She asked me to leave."**

"**She's probably feeling vulnerable right now Daniel. She knows about her tumor and Vala is very intelligent. She probably see's that she's a burden on you, that she's not worthy of you."**

"**But why Carolyn? Adria was the monster who did this to her. Why is she having these dreams now that Adria is dead? And the tumor; why is she having this happen now?"**

"**I don't know Daniel. I've given her more tests and she's still speaking and has her motor skills. Usually with a tumor like this, their motor skills start to detiorate. That's why I believe this is not a normal tumor.**

**Just then a nurse cam running in. "Dr. Lam, Dr. Lam, the patient is leaving; she said she's checking out."**

**Daniel and Dr. Lam immediately headed towards Vala's room.**

**Daniel shouted with concern. "Vala? Vala? What do you think you're doing? You're not well enough to go anywhere lay back down."**

**Dr. Lam interrupted. "Vala, I don't recommend this. You're too weak and you may have another relapse. I need you to stay in bed for awhile."**

**Vala answered angrily. "I don't need to stay here and die. I've already done that. I'm going home to my boys and be with them and maybe my husband would like to join me?**

"**Vala, think about what you're asking? You're not going to die if we can help it. Carolyn is doing all she can to see what's causing this."**

"**And then what Daniel? Stay here like a lab rat and be punchered and poked to see how long I can stay alive? I'm dying Daniel and there's nothing you can do about it. There's nothing anyone can do about this. I can feel myself dying inside. Something is going to happen, I can feel it and it's tearing me apart. I can't stay here anymore." Vala started weeping. Daniel rushed to her side and held her.**

"**Ok, Vala." Said Carolyn. "I'll release you to go home. I can let you know when I find something and I will find out why you have this tumor, you hear me?"**

"**Yes, Ma'am." Vala said smiling slightly.**

"**Let's go home Daniel. I want to be with my family, no matter what, ok."**

**Daniel was sniffling and smiling at Vala.**

"**Ok, I'll tell Jack and Sam to bring the boys home."**

"**No, tomorrow. I want to be with you tonight, please."**

"**Alright Hon, anything you want. Carolyn, I'm taking my wife home. I'll; we'll speak to you tomorrow."**

"**Alright, call me if you need me, and I mean for anything, ok." **

**Carolyn reached over to hug Vala. Vala was also her friend. She understood her need to be with her family.**

**Vala and Daniel left the infirmary and returned home. Daniel contacted Jack and Sam and asked could the boys stay overnight. Of course they agreed and told them to take anytime they needed. The boys would be well taken care of. Sam had already mentioned how the boys were taking care of her and getting everything she needed. She mentioned that Jack wanted to hire them out. Daniel mentioned something about "No". The boys wanted to speak to their mother before they said goodnight.**

"**Hey. Said Vala. "How's my two geniuses? I miss you so much, your father and I will see you tomorrow, Ok."**

**Sam missed his mother. "I miss you mom, we can help you tomorrow like Aunt Sam, alright."**

"**Yes my darling, you can help mommy tomorrow. Be good for Uncle Jack and Aunt Sam."**

"**I will." Said Sam. I love you mommy, you too daddy, goodnight."**

"**We love you too son, let me talk to your brother." Stated Daniel.**

"**Hi mom, are you alright?"Asked Cody. **

"**Yes darling; everything is alright. I miss you so much, are you being a good boy?"**

"**I'm always good mom. Well I am today anyway. Can we come home tomorrow?"**

"**Like father, yes, both of you can home tomorrow. Your father and I wanted a little time together that's all. I know you understand. Help take care of Aunt Sam and your brother alright."**

"**I will mom; I love you and don't let the bed bugs bite."**

"**You been talking to Uncle Jack again, haven't you?**

"**Yeah, he's funny mommy." Laughed Cody.**

"**Ok, young man, off to bed with you. Your father and I send our love, goodnight my darling."**

"**Goodnight mom. Uncle Jack and Aunt Sam said to send you their love."**

"**Alright, goodnight."**

**Vala hung up and turned into Daniels arms. He held her which felt like forever. They both showered and went to bed. Daniel held Vala close, never wanting to let go. She tenderly kissed Daniel, studying every part of him, touching; feeling kissing until she felt there was no tomorrow. Daniel did the same, not wanting to think about what may happen, only holding his wife, his life in his arms. **

**Vala broke their kiss. "Daniel, I want you to promise me something."**

"**Yes, honey, anything."**

"**I want you to promise to take care of the boys and find love again. You can't let the boys grow up without a mother."**

"**No, where going to find out why this is happening and cure this. I will not marry anyone, because you are going to help me raise the boys and love them."**

"**No Daniel, listen to me. I'm not giving up. I want to be realistic. If something happens to me, you must be prepared."**

"**Prepared for what? To let you die without a fight. I won't give up Vala. I won't lose you. I can't lose you. We've come so far to let this happen to us, the boys need you and I can……..**

**Daniel was growing emotional at the though Vala may die and there would be nothing left for him to go on.**

"**Daniel."Vala said softly. "I love you so much that it pains me to think you would be alone. I love you with all my heart. I will fight till my dying breath; nothing will stop me from loving you and the boys. If the worse happens, then I want to know that you will go on, live for the boys, live for what we fought so hard to have. My heart is breaking because I worry that something is going to take me away from you. I know what I feel and I know something's going to happen, call it instinct, I don't know, but I would die before I would let anything happen to you or the boys."**

**Daniel was choking up. He couldn't answer her. He was only thinking of her, how much she has been through and still she was thinking about protecting him and the boys.**

"**Vala." Daniel was still emotional. "I promise that we will come through this together. We will come to that road when it happen; if it happens. We have fought the galaxy and come out whole and nothing in this universe will tear us apart. Our love is too strong it is eternal, I know this in my gut, my being. I see our sons and the gift you have given me goes beyond time. I know that I will do everything and anything to save you. You are my rock, my reason to get up in the morning and laugh and cry. You have made me better, you have made me appreciate everything around me, my life, friends, family and you and the boys are my sanctuary Vala; you are my sanctuary."**

**Daniel rolled over to kiss Vala deeply. She responded back and held tight to Daniel. She knew in her heart that someone would tear their family apart. Something in the back of her mind felt wrong. She sensed something evil would alter her life once again, but tonight she would show Daniel her love, her heart. Tonight would be forever.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Daniel and Vala had picked the boys up later the next day. Vala wanted to spend as much time as possible alone with Daniel. She felt somehow slipping away. She couldn't shake the feeling that something sinister was going to happen. Sam and Jack had insisted that they would care for the boys to allow more time for Vala and Daniel to be together. But Vala wanted to see the boys and Daniel all together as a family again. They were her strength and playing and teasing the boys at home made her feel safe.**

**For a whole week Vala spent time with Daniel and the boys. Vala had no relapses and Dr. Lam stayed in touch to see if there was any change to her physical and mental condition. Vala seemed to be more energized since she was with her family. Daniel still was concerned, but at this moment he just wanted to spend as much time with Vala as he could. Sam, Jack, Teal'c and Cam often came for visits to see how their favorite family was doing. Sam still was carrying the baby and Jack put in for a large amount of leave to make sure he was there when the baby was born and after. They would all have dinner together every Saturday with the Jackson's and in turn every other Saturday with the O'Neill's. Cam had asked Carolyn to join him for every dinner and she obliged. Vala and Sam kept teasing him that he should continue dating Carolyn. They wanted to see him happy and Carolyn definitely made him happy. **

**It had been over a month now and Vala still had no nightmares or fainting spells. It was like she wasn't even sick at all. Cody and Sam would do everything to help out there mother. Cody seem to sense that his mother was worried about something, but he never asked his mother. Sam was just too happy to have his mother playing with him all the time. They continued to tease Daniel and Cody with their jokes and Daniel and Cody continued their old routine of talking different languages to confuse Vala and Sam. Everything seemed normal. Vala and Daniel one day decided to visit the base with the boys and see about some long overdue research. Cody and Sam were being entertained by Teal'c in the gym and Vala and Daniel were rummaging through some old books and artifacts.**

"**Daniel, asked Vala what's so important about these new found artifacts? Can't you put off work for awhile? It's been so nice to see you rest and play with the boys."**

"**I know, I just wanted to check something that SG6 brought back, a artifact from the Ra Dynasty. It talks about some kind of lost Ancient race that seems the Goul'ad were terrified of."**

**"I remember a old tale, but Quetesh and other Gou'ald never talked about it."**

"**Well, I'm not going to be that long, I'll just take a few books and we can go home." Said Daniel.**

"**Alright, but I'm going to check on the boys and I'll be back. I'm sure you and Cody will have loads of fun later on."**

"**Your just jealous because we love what we do." Said Daniel. **

"**Yep, that's it, said Vala. "Sam and I are so…………..**

**Vala stopped in mid sentence and held her head. Daniel noticed and ran towards Vala before she fainted, but something else was wrong. Daniel did not notice the Prior staff was glowing again. Vala raised her head and the staff moved towards her hand. Vala raised the staff and it was glowing green. Daniel was thrown off to the side of the room by an unknown force. Vala slowly stood up and turned towards Daniel and spoke in a low hoarse like voice. **

"**I am free, countless eons being imprisoned and I am finally free to punish those who would stop me. It is time for destruction."**

"**Oh, God, no, not again. VALA? VALA? CAN YOU HEAR ME VALA? Daniel shouted. **

"**This body is but a vessel for my destruction. Dakara has summoned me. I have awakened from my sleep." **

"**Why are you using my wife. She has done nothing to you, who are you?" shouted Daniel.**

"**I am ancient, as old as the ancients. I have traveled from the dark corners of the universe to answer the call of Dakara." **

**Vala eyes began to glow, the Prior staff was restoring itself, it was now a full staff and growing ever brighter.**

"**Leave my wife alone, whoever or whatever you are. She's dying, she can't take this. Leave her alone. **

**Daniel tried to move from his spot, but he was held fast. There was a fierce wind blowing through the base and SGC was put on red alert. Gen Landry called for Col Mitchell and Teal'c to find out what was going on. One of the personnel informed Gen Landry that there was a green glow coming from Dr. Jackson's office. Mitchell and Teal'c went to investigate. Teal'c dropped the boys off with Dr. Lam and proceeded with Mitchell to Daniel's office.**

**As soon as Mitchell and Teal'c reached Daniels office they stopped dead in their tracks. Vala raised her arm and threw them both back against the wall. They were knocked unconscious. Vala turned back to Daniel.**

"**This vessel was once Dakara. Where are the Ancients? Why do I not feel their presence?"**

**Daniel could barely answer with the invisible force pressing in on him like a vice.**

"**They, they are ascended or destroyed. They do not exist on this plane."**

"**You lie as they have lied to me once. I sense something about this Dakara. There are others born of this one. The ancient would not leave this galaxy without leaving a part of themselves behind. I will find the others. Know now that I will seek them out and my wrath will be swift. Those that chose to imprison me will pay and so will their descendents. Let the world know I have returned for revenge upon this world."**

**Daniel continued to feel the vice tighten around him, he was loosing consciousnes, but he heard the last words from Vala's mouth before everything went black.**

"**Let them tremble before me, they will pay for their crimes. Dakara has awakened me. I am free. I AM RAGNAROK.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Vala had disappeared. She had gone thru the Stargate and activated it with her staff. Col Mitchell and Teal'c had revived and found Daniel unconscious. He was taken to the infirmary and Cody and Sam waited with Teal'c until their father was conscious again. Jack and Sam had been contacted my Mitchell and arrived a few hours later. Gen Landry put the base on yellow alert, since Vala had left the base thru the Stargate. Dr. Lam examined Daniel and only found a slight bump behind his head. Sam was waiting with the boys and Jack, Teal'c and Mitchell were in the room with Daniel when he awoke.**

"**Where is Vala? Shouted Daniel. "Were is she? Let me go. Something has hold of her again. Something more powerful. Where did she go?"**

"**Daniel, lay back down. Said Carolyn. "She's gone thru the gate; they're trying to find out where. What happened?"**

"**I don't know; one moment were speaking to one another and then she stopped and she was possessed again. The Prior staff, it was glowing again, I- I'm trying to remember what she said. Where are the boys? Asked Daniel.**

"**There with Sam Daniel. Jack interrupted. "They are asking for Vala, I can't answer them until you tell us what happened Daniel?**

"**She was taken over again Jack. Something about Dakara again, something being awakened. Rag- Ragnorak. That's what she said before I blacked out Ragnorak."**

**Daniel started to get up and Carolyn motioned him to sit up. **

"**You don't have any injuries and the bump on your head will heal. I can release you as long as you take it easy." Said Dr. Lam.**

"**Thanks' Carolyn. I need to find out where Vala is. Jack we need to go find her. She can't take this again. The Ori almost killed her and now this. This Ragnorak is going to use her for some kind of revenge against the Ancients. I remember some of what Vala was saying, I think it wants revenge against the Ancients or the descendents. Vala is a descendent Jack and so are we. That's what the Ori were trying to do four years ago, to hunt down the descendents, now this maniac wants to use Vala for the same thing."**

"**Hold on Daniel, what is the Ragnorak? Said Mitchell and what, or why would he use Vala?**

"**Ragnorak is a mythological God of the Norse people. It's an old legend that Ragnorak means Armageddon to the Gods. Wait; SG6 brought back some artifacts from Ra's reign. I was going to take them home to study. Ra and the Gou'ald were said to be terrified of a God that they never mentioned. I asked Vala about it and she confirmed it when I spoke to her earlier. I need to get to my office and do more research. I've got to find Vala. Jack, can you and Sam keep the boys for awhile? I need to speak to them first, but I don't know what I'm going to say to them. They've been through so much worrying about their mother."**

"**Sam and I will do anything to help. You do what ever needs done to find Vala. I'll talk to Gen Landry about what's happened and Cam, you and Teal'c stick with Daniel. I have a feeling that we may be in for trouble soon." Stated Jack.**

**Daniel saw the boys with Sam in the waiting area. They both rushed to hug their father. Daniel was hoping they would understand that their mother needed help and they would have to trust him to find her.**

"**Dad, where is mommy? Said Sam. "Is she coming with us?"**

"**No, Sam, mommy has went on a trip and I'm going with her. I want you to stay with Aunt Sam and Uncle Jack for awhile. Now, I need you both to behave and help out. You know your mother would be upset if you misbehaved."**

"**Ok, tell mommy we love her and hurry home, alright."**

"**You got it little guy. Daniel kissed him on his forehead and winked at Sam.**

"**Sam, I need to talk to Cory for a minute, to make sure he behaves also."**

"**Go, ahead, Sam and I will go get some ice cream at the mess hall."**

**Cody spoke first after his brother left. "Dad, somethings wrong, I can tell. Is mommy ok?"**

"**Cody, I'm not going to lie to you. Your mom has been taken over by some entity. I need to find her to help her, but I need you to watch over your brother until I find your mom. I'm going to do everything in my power to save her, so don't you worry Uncle Cam and Teal'c are going to help me, ok."**

"**Daddy, I know mom will be ok. She won't let anyone get hurt. We can help her, can't we dad?"**

"**Yes we can, and no matter what happens, your mother and I love you both. So look after your brother and Aunt Sam and Uncle Jack."**

"**I will, and when you find mommie, tell her we love her. Mommie said love will conquer anything."**

**Daniel kissed his son goodbye and saw Sam waiting for him with little Sam. Daniel went towards his office where Col Mitchell and Teal'c were waiting. Daniel just hoped that he could find out more about Ragnorak and were Vala went. He knew that this was going to be a fight for his wife's life and again the world.

* * *

Authors Note: I know it's a little short, but the next chapter is going to be interesting. Let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The steel doors of the building were peeled back like tissue paper. All the guards were thrown around the outside and inside as if paper dolls to be thrown away. The armed guard's bullets were melted as if caught in a lava flow. Those that were lucky enough to die quick did not suffer as the others were screaming in agony as their weapons melted along with them. The windows had shattered as soon as she walked into the building. She had vengeance on her mind, vengeance to all that put him away. She walked slowly through the lobby, looked upward to the office to which she seeked one of their members. How long ago that they trembled at his whim, how he knew that they would have to destroy him so they could reign. She took the elevator waiting for it to arrive at its destination. The doors of the elevator melted as she exited and the floors made of marble simple cracked at each step. Everything she passed creaked inwards as if bowing to his will. She stopped at the doorway. The office had been found. The doors had flown open by a sheer look from her. She entered; they began to fire their weapons again. Nothing was said and they burst into flames, screaming, not knowing who or what had caused their instant death.**

**Soon she was at the entrance to the next office and those doors also opened to her will. The occupant gasped at her presence, knowing she held this person at one time for her own information to be drained without a thought. Now she was on the receiving end, her life was being drained, slowly, methodically. She entered and threw the occupant across the walls and into the shattered windows. Holding her to hear her scream and listen to the heartbeat of its host. ****The occupant that was thrown around finally was allowed to speak, held transfixed to the broken glass. **

"**Wh- what are you doing? Ho- How did you get pa- past my guards?"**

**She winced in pain and agony. She had seen the power behind those eyes. They were terrifying beyond reason. How could this women be harming her. She was a Goua'ld, she should be controlling her. All her powers were nothing compared to hers. Something rang familiarity, but only for an instant. The woman glanced over at her computer. She raised her hand and all information of all their whereabouts were revealed. The secret file that she hid it in was child's play to her whim.**

"**You abominations have lived long enough, he said. You will trap me no more. You have lived and breathed your last upon this universe. There is no more escape from me. Athena you have been judged and you will be punished. **

"**WH- WHO ARE YOU? YOU CAN'T BE DOING THIS TO ME." I HAVE BEEN ALIVE BEFORE THE TAUR'I. STOP THIS. **

**Athena's shouts were deafening. She tried to gather what strength to fight, to escape. There was nothing left. She could feel her life ebbing away and she didn't understand how this creature she once held could defeat her.**

**The woman looked at Athena with hotter than white eyes and Athena flinched in its hold and power over her. **

"**YOU WILL BE PUNISHED; FOR I AM THEIR DELIVERER. I WILL CLEANSE THE UNIVERSE AND BEGIN AGAIN. FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT IS JUST. KNOW THAT YOU ARE ONLY THE BEGINNING.**

**Her eyes became as white as hot rock. **

"**FOR I AM RAGNORAK."**

**Athena's eyes shot out at the name. The mere mention of the name Ragnorak brought unspeakable terror to her mind before she burst into flames. Her screams would go unheard. Her death mourned by no one. He had what he had come for, his time in this domain would end at their deaths. She walked out the office thru the window and floated down upon the ground. Those who had witnessed her destruction simply where no more. Sirens and police where on the other side of the building which was burning of her flames. She walked down the street, unnoticed by anyone. She had another destination now. She would not stop until they were all no more. **

**Her mind was clear for a few minutes. The events that she saw where not her doing. She had been used once before and now she could not stop again. She walked around the corner undetected and behind a wall her staff materialized into her hands. She knew she was walking but did not know where. Her mind was fading again. She was being swallowed up into blackness and there was no help for her to scream. She was lost and she could only remember slightly who she was. Falling, falling into bleakness. Help she screamed, no one was answering. **

**Va- Val- Vala she shouted. Nothing, it was for an instant and she was gone again.

* * *

**

A/N: I found my muse on this again. Sorry for the delay. I had to reconstruct from memory. Updates will now be forthcoming. Review please, so I can continue.


	13. Chapter 13

**Daniel, Teal'c and Mitchell had heard reports that a women with long black hair and piercing eyes was the only survivor that had escaped the catastrophe of a downtown building in the Colorado business district. The Authorities wanted to question this mysterious women and witnesses stated that she had disappeared slightly after the building caught fire. Using their military credentials, Mitchell was able to gain access the building and discovered there were smybiotes in some of the burnt bodies. Daniel could not figure out why this entity was using Vala for it's vessal for destruction and how he discovered a Goua'ld base in the middle of business district. **

"**Daniel where to you think this Ragnorak is steering Vala next?" Asked Mitchell.**

"**It looks like Ragnorak has a radar for finding still existing Goua'lds. Something we thought were wiped out other than Ba'al."**

"**Well Sam has been working on Vala's locator and she shows that Vala is somewhere near the airport." Stated Mitchell.**

"**I don't know if any Goua'ld secret locations in that area. I need to contact Sam and see if she can give me any schematics of hidden bases in the airport area. Athena had to have partners and from what we found in the building there are still hidden pockets of Goua'ld that exist and this Ragnorak is going after them for some reason."**

"**It is indeed certain that the Goua'ld fear Ragnorak. Serving as First Prime for the System Lords there was a hidden fear of a unnamed God that was able to destroy the Goua'ld at their appointed time. The Goua'ld feared that their slaves would cause a rebellion if they knew their God could be destroyed." Stated Teal'c. **

"**We need to find Vala guys. I can't take it if anything happens to her and………………**

"**We'll find her Jackson, said Mitchell. Vala's come through much worse and you know were not going to give up finding her. Come on let's head out to the Airport. Have security meet us there in case we need backup Teal'c. If this Ragnorak can tear a building apart, we are going to need all the help we can get." **

**She seemed not to be noticed by the flight personnel in an unauthorized section of the airport. The ports were bustling and she found her way to a nearby hanger with private planes. The guard tried to stop her and was thrown half way across the tar mat with a meer thought. The pilot and other personnel heard screams coming from the outside and ran out of the lobby to see a women throwing people everywhere. The Goua'ld that was in charge of that part of the hidden headquarters sensed a power that was so raw; it cringed when the woman presence was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. **

**Planes were exploding all around. Vala's movements were more precise, searching for the hidden symbiote within the hanger. The guards inside were toys for her pleasure and she stopped bullets in mid air and they exploded on impact with her each step she took to find her victim. **

"**YOU WILL BE PUNISHED; FOR I AM THEIR DELIVERER. I WILL CLEANSE THE UNIVERSE AND BEGIN AGAIN. FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT IS JUST. KNOW THAT YOU ARE ONLY THE BEGINNING.****FOR I AM RAGNORAK."**

**Ragnorak found his victim. The Goua'ld attempted to use its power to overcome its predator. Vala moved with such swiftness on the symbiote that it didn't even have a chance to defend itself. It struggled under her hands as it squeezed with ungodly power. Planes were still exploding around the hanger and the screams of the host were suddenly silenced and the symbiote destroyed. Vala moved through the fire and smoke unscathed and unnoticed again. She moved for another destination, another symbiote to destroy, to rid his world of a plague that started before they were known as Gods, before he was betrayed, before they feared him. He would have his revenge and start anew and remake what once was. **

**For a brief moment Vala emerged once again, fighting to take hold of some sense of who she was again. She fought to gain control, but she was pushed to a cold, empty place in this entities mind. He would only allow her to surface for a few moments to see his carnage, to see that nothing would stop him on his quest to wipe out the false Gods. She could see the fires, hear the screams of countless bodies strawn across the fields or building. This was worse than Quetesh at least she could scream in her mind the horrors she committed, but this was like falling asleep and waking up to a world full of death and carnage without knowing why and for how long. **

**Her children, she remembered she had children. What were there names, a child dead, why? She was a beautiful women and then she was a child. Were there more than two children? What were there names? She kept repeating this over and over in her mind. Dan- Daniel, was that one of their names? The confusion, the images of children playing by a lake. Someone looking over her while she lay in bed. I – I can't see their faces anymore. Please help me remember, please save me from this nightmare. I want to go home. The pain in her head increased and she was forced to stop and hold her head to steady herself. Ragnorak pushed her back and returned to seek out the false Gods.**

* * *

A/N: I have for too long neglected this story because of lost notes. I'm trying to get the feel back and will update as soon as my work load lightens. Reviews and questions are welcomed. TA.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm just putting some feelers out for Deadly Sin II. I like some feed back. I'm updating all stories except Deadly Sins II. I like to know if I should continue this one. I was going to delete it completely. It's not turning out the way I want, and my original ideal is souring on me. Let me know what you think.

Hazmot


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I have decided to put Deadly Sins II on Hiatus for now. My muse just can't seem to decide how to continue this one. So sorry to those who have been following this. I hope one day to extend this story when my muse decides to.

Hazmot


End file.
